


Ain't No Rest For The Wiccan

by Outside_Da_Box



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, F/M, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Rape, Wiccan Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outside_Da_Box/pseuds/Outside_Da_Box
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There have been witches committing the Grand Rite in our dimension. So Dean and Castiel have to come here. But the witches live in a dorm, so they have to use an aging spell to make them look younger. Every six months the portal opens and one person can switch dimensions. Cas goes first, after six months, Dean goes. They meet up and try to figure out what's going on. But there's something Cas isn't telling Dean.<br/>(I'm bad at summaries. But I worked hard on this there is sexual stuff *wink wink*)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It All Falls Too Fast

**Author's Note:**

> I worked hard on this. I hope you like it!

Ch1  
Dean had just got to the dorms. “Where’s Cas…” He asked himself, as he lingered at the front for a while, looking around.   
“Are you Dean?” A female voice interrupted his thoughts.   
He turned to meet a small redhead. “Ah. Yes. I’m Dean Winchester.”  
“Nice to meet you, Dean.” She smiled, shaking his hand. “I’m Sarah, your guide.”  
“Nice to meet you, Sarah.” He looked around. “Where to?”  
XxX (Past)  
“I’ll go.” Cas offered.  
“Not alone.” Dean warned.  
“Dean do we have any other ideas? You can’t get in as fast.”  
“Yeah but we can try.” Dean added.  
“Dean.” Sam said. “I’ll give you both a spell that will make you look younger, you need to be at most twenty five to be in this dorm. Cas will go first, and when the next cycle comes we can send you.”  
Dean said nothing, but slowly nodded.  
“Great.” Sam smiled, and started chanting the spell to Cas. When he finished, he said “The spell will take effect in a few, you two are now registered to start.”  
Cas nodded, and Dean could already notice him getting younger. “See you soon, Dean.” He smiled, and walked through the portal.  
XxX(Present)  
Dean followed Sarah to his dorm room. She opened it and Dean walked in after her and set his bags down. There was a body on one of the two beds, head in a book. “Dean, this is Castiel, your roommate.” She gestured to the dark haired boy, who‘s eyes were a beautiful blue. “He’s twenty, a couple years younger than you.”   
Cas stuck his head up from his book, eyes wide when he saw Dean. “Dean.” He whispered, and stood from the bed, and shook his hand. “Nice to see you again.” He smiled, his glasses tilting slightly.  
“Cas. Uh- hello.” Dean smiled back.  
“Cas?” Sarah questioned.  
“A nickname.” Cas added. “We knew each other in grade school.”  
“Whoa. A history.” She smiled. “Okay then, Cas, care to show him around?”  
“Sure.” Cas agreed, and she left the room. “Whoa, Dean. You look hecka young.” He added, examining Dean.   
Dean’s cheeks felt hot, but he ignored it. “Hecka?”  
“Sorry.” Cas said sheepishly. “I’ve been here too long. It feels like forever since we last talked.”  
“It’s been half a year, Cas.” Dean frowned.  
Cas said nothing, and walked over to Dean. “I’m glad to see you, Dean.” Cas wrapped Dean in a warm hug.  
“Good to see you.” Dean smiled back. “So want to explain what you’ve learned?”  
XxX(Past)  
“We found out that witches somehow got to another dimension to conquer more people. Then they’ll have more forces against our world. We have to go to that dimension and stop them. The main spot is beneath a dorm.” Sam noted. “So we need to get in there without suspicion. Find out as much as you can. And get back to me.”  
XxX(present)  
Dean and Cas sat on opposite beds. Cas eyed Dean for a moment, then sighed.  
“Only few in this school know about the witches, I’ve talked to them and made friends with them. Of course it wasn’t easy…”   
Dean grew nervous by Cas‘ tone. “What did you do?’  
“Nothing of import. “ He chuckled darkly.  
“Cas…”  
“Dean. Really, it’s fine!” Cas added. “There are skeletons underneath the dorms. You can power them with dark magic.”  
“So you get them to do your dirty work?”  
“Pretty much.” Cas confirmed, but was hesitant.  
“You okay?” Dean asked slowly. “What happened to you?”  
“Oh, it’s nothing.” Cas sighed. “In this dimension, I really feel human, like a twenty year old. Not myself.”  
“It’ll be fine, Cas. When you leave you’ll be back.“ Dean offered. “So where to first?”  
XxX  
The two headed towards the gym and looked around.   
“This is where they hang out.” Cas smiled nervously. “There they are.” he nodded at Dean and walked over to them, pointing them out secretly to Dean.   
Dean noticed that they each had a necklace on. A waning crescent, waxing gibbous, full moon, waning gibbous, waxing crescent, 1st quarter, and a last quarter. No new moon. He also noticed that Cas would tug at his sleeve when he talked to them. Clearly they did too because the black haired girl with the full moon necklace said something to him and pulled him away from the group, Cas‘ back to him. Her bangs went over her eyes. For a split second, he thought he heard her say his name. They made eye contact and she walked over to him. Cas’ back was still to Dean, and he didn’t move from that spot.   
“Dean.” she smiled. “I’ve heard about you.”  
“You have?” Dean asked, skeptical.  
“You and Castiel knew each other from grade school. Quite a history, from what I can tell. A good friendship. But now I don’t understand. You seem so popular, why hang out with him?”  
“I was failing a few classes and he helped me. I got to know him.” Dean corrected. “Then we just kept talking.”  
“I see.” She was skeptical. “The name’s Cara.” she nodded, “You’ve got a nice friend.” She licked her lips and eyed Cas, causing Dean’s stomach to lurch.  
XxX  
“We need to talk.” Cara said tone deadly. At meet me here at midnight, we need to finish this.”  
Cas said nothing, his face said it for him. He was terrified.  
“Awe. Come on.” Cara nudged him. “You loved it last time. The look on your face was sadistic.”  
“I was out of control.” Cas worried. “Sure it was fun but after-”  
“See?” She smiled, and stroked a lock of hair out of his eyes. “You said it was fun.” She looked past him. “So that’s Dean?”   
Cas flinched. “Uh. Yeah. We used to be friends in-”  
“Grade school?” She guessed.  
“Yeah.” He sighed, relieved to get away from the topic.  
“Just be there.” She nudged past him, probably walking towards Dean.  
XxX  
They walked back to their dorm in silence. Cas automatically crawled onto his bed and hid under the covers.  
“What happened, Cas? I’ve never seen you like this.” Dean sat on Cas’ bed. Cas uncovered himself and sat up, facing Dean. So Dean did the same. They both sat cross legged towards one another. Dean reached slowly and held Cas’ arms with his hands. “Cas. What’s going on?”  
Cas looked away. “I’m acting like a twenty year old kid.” He laughed heartlessly.  
“But now you can remember what it was like being a human, just starting out. And you’ve got me.” Dean reassured.  
Cas said nothing.  
“Do you care if I go investigate? You should stay here and rest, then we can talk more later if you’re feeling up to it.” Dean smiled sadly.  
“….okay.” Cas whispered. “Sorry.”  
“Hey, it’s fine.” Dean squeezed his arm reassuringly and stood up, walking to the door.  
“Hey Dean?” Cas whispered, Dean barely hearing.  
“Yeah?”  
“Thank you.” Then he hid under the covers.  
Dean smiled and walked out. Younger Cas reminded him of his brother.   
He walked around and asked people about the dorm. Many talked about the recent murder of a student there. Drake .L was a nineteen year old, he was as innocent as a nineteen year old could be. Didn’t cuss, a virgin, overall a really nice guy. No enemies. It was his birthday the day he died.  
XxX  
Dean came back around eleven and Cas was asleep. He decided to take a shower then call it a day. He opened the bathroom door and turned on the shower. He quickly undressed and stepped in. The warm water felt very nice coating his skin. His nose caught a whiff of something. A scent. Cas’ scent. He looked to the right of him and found Cas’ shampoo bottle. Everything smelled like Cas.  
With that thought now in his mind, Dean scrubbed himself quietly. He got out of the shower and changed. He looked towards Cas’ bed and smiled when he made out a lump under the covers. “Goodnight.” He whispered, and went to bed.  
XxX  
Cas heard Dean step into the shower and took action. He was already dressed to go. Before leaving though, he stuffed a few extra pillows under the blanket to look like a body. Putting the necklace around his neck, and hiding the New Moon under his shirt, he walked out the door with a soft click.  
He made his way down to the Gymnasium, careful not to be seen. When he did, Laura .H was tied up in the corner, blindfolded.   
“Happy birthday.” he told Laura sadly.  
Max greeted him with a small ‘Hello’. His Waxing Crescent swinging freely upon his chest. His eye’s purple and hair a curly orange.  
“Hey!” Kira giggled at him, greeting him with a hug. “You ready?” She had tied her blond hair back in a tight pony tail, she had no bangs, eyes silver. A Waning Gibbous tied like a choker around her neck.  
Dana waved at him from afar, her bright pink eyes matching her short hair. She was just then putting the Waning Crescent around her neck.  
Cas met up with them and helped them drag Laura out to the back of the Dorm, which was all woods.  
May grabbed Laura’s wrist and slit it with a knife. Laura screamed into the sock that was shoved in her mouth. She held out a large cup and let her blood drain into the cup. May’s brown hair was a pixy-cut, but her eye’s were yellow. Her Waxing Gibbous hanging down her dangerously low shirt.  
Keith shoved the knife into Laura’s leg, her scream louder but muffled as she choked on the sock. His First Quarter Moon clinging to his shirt. His red hair and white eyes made him look quite scary.  
Cara walked up to Cas, reaching for the New Moon hidden under his shirt and letting it fall freely onto his shirt. “Come.” She smiled, and gripped his hand. Her Full Moon was framed perfectly. Black eyes matching her hair.  
“Where’s Dan?” May asked. “The sonofabitch is always late.”  
A yellow haired boy waltzed outside, Last Quarter Moon hanging wonderfully as he danced over there. His eyes orange. “Hello.” He greeted Cas with a kiss on his hand.  
“Hey, Dan.” Cas smiled and sat by Cara, watching Keith and May drain Laura slowly. Cas looked away for a few parts, not used to humans draining other humans.  
“Stop.” Cara said suddenly. “We need to do the ritual.”  
This was Cas’ second time doing the ritual. He had joined the group immediately. This was the only way to get info, to take part. They circled Laura and joined hands, closing their eyes and looking to the sky. Cara would say something and they’d repeat it. From what Cas’ understood, it would make them into heartless monsters and the victim would feel pleasure being hurt. It was a way to cope with what they were doing so she wouldn’t scream. It felt sick. It sickened Cas to do this.  
Each person took a sip from the cup of blood, after their sip their eyes flashed brightly and they were gone. They didn’t seem human anymore. When it was handed to Cas, he refused, saying he didn’t need it. Cara said nothing, and drank. Cas watched as they played around with Laura, the things they’d do to her. Make her bleed more, she loved it. Or she thought she did. Cas had to look away as Keith moved his hand up her thigh. Cara sat next to Cas, blocking the rest of the group, which Cas was thankful for.  
“Cas.” She whispered. “Please drink.” She looked into his eyes, pleading. She was only forceful to Cas when it came to going to the ritual, besides that, she let Cas choose.  
“I- I can’t.” he whispered. “You know I can’t.”  
“Why?” She whined.  
“I don’t want to be like that.” Cas answered quietly.  
She said nothing, but handed him the cup. “I can be persuasive.”  
Cas chuckled darkly. “I know. You tried to use intercourse last time.”  
“Come on, Cas. Let’s have some fun~ get drunk on blood~” She laughed playfully.  
Cas sighed, slowly bringing the cup up to his lips.   
“Let me help.” She smiled, taking a sip, and holding it in her mouth, and pressing her lips to Cas’. He held his breath, but opened his mouth and swallowed the liquid. It sent a rush through him, and he explored Cara’s mouth with his tongue for more. She moaned and helped him. Her hands went through his hair. His hands gliding down to the small of her back. She’d take small sips and purposely let some drip down her mouth for Cas to lick up. She pushed onto him and rubbed against him. He moaned and rubbed back. She pulled him towards Laura, and he ignored what Keith was doing to her, how she was too happy. She filled up the cup again and thanked the sky, moon, and earth. The high would disappear in a few hours, so Cas helped dispose of the corpse.  
Dan explained how each ritual usually ended with sex, and they called it a session. He motioned for Dana to come near him and he literally just shoved her against a tree and they started their session. Keith and Kira were against another tree, also doing their session. Max and May were halfway done with their session.  
“If you hadn’t realized it yet, our names are similar for a reason. Like we’re paired up. For sessions.” Cara added.   
Cas shivered, slowly coming back to his senses. “Do we have to?”   
“No.” Cara smiled. “But we prefer it. Like a nice way to end the cycle. ”  
Cas shifted.  
“Coming back to your senses already?”  
With a nod, she handed him the cup.   
“We can still get a high and do it before the hour is gone.” She ran her hands down Cas’ shirt.  
It was then when Cas realized he didn’t do anything as bad as he had the first time.  
“I guess….” Cas agreed quietly. “But no sessions, please.” What he didn’t know was the last couple hours were the worst.  
Cara nodded, and they both took large quantities of the left over blood.


	2. I'm Bleeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood, secrets. Drama. You know, the usual.

Ch2  
When Cas regained consciousness, he and Cara were on the cold ground. She was naked, her head on his chest, resting peacefully. He was still fully clothed, thank goodness.  
“Cara.” He shook her slightly and she groaned.   
“What?” She looked at him, smiling a bit.  
“We have to get back.” He looked towards the others, who were still there as well.  
She got dressed and he woke the others, it was five in the morning.  
“We have to hurry.” Cara motioned. “Before they find the body. We can’t be caught!”  
Cas made a quick B-line straight to his dorm room. He hoped that Dean was asleep still.  
People were guarding the dorms, making sure no one would get in. So Cas made a distraction. He pushed all the trash cans and made a very loud noise. He saw people running towards him. He ran, he ran into the boys bathroom and locked the door behind him. They slammed their fists on the door. Cas realized he could try to teleport. He hadn’t tried to the whole time he was there, not wanting to draw attention.  
“Come on… please…please!” He closed his eyes tight and hoped. He heard the bathroom door slam open and then everything was quiet. He opened his eyes and he was in his dorm room.  
“Thank god.” Cas whispered.  
“Bout’ time Cas.” Dean forced a smile. “Where were you?” He was sitting at Cas’ desk.  
Cas shuffled his feet, and smiled at Dean. “I got a call from Cara, she said we had to finish the project.” He lied, he had rehearsed it just in case. “Sorry it took so long, we weren’t aloud out. I had to sneak in.”  
“Since when did you care about grades?” Dean asked.  
“It’s the only way to stay in this dorm.” Cas chuckled.  
“Oh.” Dean said after a moment. “Okay.”  
Cas smiled, finding Dean hard not to stare at.   
“But how long have you known about the killings?” Dean whispered.  
Cas started to say something, but ran to the bathroom sink. He closed the door before throwing up the blood.  
“Hey. Cas!” He asked, but saw the blood. “You okay?!” He pulled Cas from the sink, but Cas held on as he vomited again. “Cas?!” He grabbed Cas and threw him into the shower, bringing his face to his knees. Cas vomited again and Dean turned on the shower, letting the warm water wash over Cas’ head as he vomited the blood. He rubbed his back until the dark haired boy ceased his belching.  
“I’ll go get a doctor.” Dean stood.  
“No!” Cas made a feeble attempt to grab Dean’s pants. “Please don’t. I am in no need for that kind of assistance.”  
Dean hesitated, he sat next to Cas and held his face in his hands. “Is this what you meant?”  
Cas was confused for a moment, but understood. “Oh, no no no no no no no nono. It’s not what you think-”  
“Their destroying your body from the inside?” Dean interrupted, angry. “You can finally see the perks of being a human boy and their taking it from you?”  
“No, Dean.” Cas frowned, the blood’s effects gone. “Here, help me up.” Cas started up but fell, he lost his own blood when he vomited. “Shit.” Cas whimpered. “Everything’s fucked up.” He placed his head in his hands.   
Dean didn’t understand but he stayed with his friend. “It’s okay. It’s all okay.” He continued to rub his soaked back, he noticed something red underneath it. “Can you take this off?” He asked.  
Cas nodded and took off his button-up, slowly and carefully. His shoulders stung. He heard Dean gasp.  
“What?” Cas asked.  
“There are gashes on his shoulders that followed to your shoulder blades.” Dean whispered. “Where the heck were you? And don’t give me that Cara crap. These gashes are new.”  
“I-I don’t know.” Cas said.  
“Bull-”  
“Dean. I don’t.” He was telling the truth.   
XxX  
Dean woke up at four o-clock in the morning. He stood, and looked at Cas. He walked up to him and sat on the bed. “I’m going to get us breakfast.” He started to shake Cas, but realized it wasn’t Cas, it was a damn pillow. Dean felt stupid. How long had Cas been gone? Maybe even when Dean got back last night.  
He decided to look around. He shuffled through drawers, finding a few photos of Cas and Cara, with a few others. He noticed ten red pills. He took them in his hand. “What are these?” He asked himself. He checked the time 4:30.  
He looked through Cas’ sheets, trying to find something, anything to prove Cas wasn’t suspicious. He found a few small specks of blood, but he figured the guy would’ve hurt himself since he’s human.  
He kept looking, but he heard yelling and a large boom as things were thrown outside. He ran out of the dorm. “What’s going on?” He asked another student, who came to inspect the sound as well.  
“Some dude made a mess of the trash cans and ran into the boys bathroom. He’s screwed.” The boy replied. Dean recognized him as one of the people in the group. “I’m Max.” He smiled. “You are?’  
‘Dean.” He shook his hand.  
“We should go back to our rooms before someone sees us.” Max winked and walked away.  
Dean agreed and went back into the dorm room and sat in Cas’ desk. Then Cas’ suddenly appeared out of nowhere.   
“Thank god.” He whispered.  
XxX  
Dean took care of Cas’ deep wounds. “Jesus, Cas. Was that you by the trash cans?”  
Cas sighed, and nodded. “I wasn’t lying about going to Cara’s.”  
“I know.” Dean said after a moment. “I’ll go tell your group you won’t be able to attend with them for a few days.”  
Cas said nothing for a moment. But nodded. “Please don’t tell them what happened. Like I’m sick or something. Nothing about the blood or gashes, please.” Cas made an attempt to lock eyes with Dean.  
Dean nodded and smiled sadly. “I have my cell if you need a call.”  
“Okay.” Cas smiled a little, and Dean couldn’t help but smile as well.  
“I’ll be back.” Dean shut the door behind him and made his way slowly to the Gym.  
There was a group of kids surrounding the bullonten board. Dean looked around, and caught Max’ eye. He walked over to him. “What’s up?” He raised his eyebrow.  
Max flinched. “Oh, hey.” He smiled. “Some girl named Laura was killed last night.” He shuttered. “She’s the fith one.”  
“Fifth?” Dean raised an eyebrow.   
“Yeah. Three boys now and two girls.” Max wet his lips. “The first one was Blake. Next was Megan. Then Drake, John, and now Laura. On her birthday too…” Max sighed sadly.  
“Wow.” Dean whispered.  
“So where’s Cas?” Max asked, changing the subject.  
“That’s why I’m here, he’s not coming today.” Dean said slowly.  
“Dude, you’d better tell the rest of the group, here.” Max gestured to the rest of the group, only twenty feet away.  
Dean nodded and followed Max to the group. When they saw Dean, everyone spoke in hushed tones.  
“Dean.” a brown haired girl smiled. “How are you feeling?”  
“Hello, Dean!” A yellow-haired girl hugged Dean tightly with a smiled. “How are you?”  
“I’m fine.” Dean shrugged. “Who are you?”   
“I’m May.” The brunett smiled.  
“I’m Kira.” The blond spoke.  
“Hear about the killings yet?” Cara spoke, the others snapped their heads to her.  
“Uh, yeah. Max told me.” Dean nodded.  
“Yeah.” Max nodded. “He asked what was going on.”  
“Cas was with me last night trying to finish a project. I‘m glad that wasn‘t us on the board.” Cara snickered.   
“Yeah, about Cas… He won’t be able to be with you guys for a few days.” Dean noted that Cara flinched a little at Cas‘ name.  
“Why?” a blond boy asked.  
“Dan, don’t intrude.” Cara snapped.  
“It’s fine.” Dean said. “Cas isn’t in the best of shape.”  
“Why?” Dan asked again.  
“I have no idea. Shit happens.” Dean said noshalauntly to make it sound like Cas wasn’t that bad.  
“Um.. Okay. May I ask what it involved?” May asked.  
“Did you say something to him?” Cara asked.  
“Um.” Dean wasn’t sure what to say. “He’s just sick.”  
XxX  
Cas opened his eyes slowly, hearing a presence in the room.  
“Castiel.” He was startled when he heard Cara’s voice. “The fuck happened?” She was sitting quietly next to him, stroking his head. “Who did this?”  
“Where’s Dean?” Cas managed to ask.  
“He’s gone, talking to the rest of the group about the murders. I think it’s fair, right? We let him in on details of the murder and I sneak in here to see you.” She giggled. “Now what happened?”  
“I-I don’t know how I got the gashes, I just started throwing up the blood. I couldn‘t even stand up.” Cas choked out. “It was scary and I’m so confused.” he rushed out. “Please don’t be mad.”  
He felt her take her hand off his head and watched her reach into her pocket. “Here, drink this.” She held out a small cup of blood. “It’ll help heal you quickly.” She rushed, knowing Cas hated the blood, but she wanted him better.  
Cas groaned and squeased his eyes shut. “Please don’t.”  
“I know the effects are bad at a time like this, just remember to not leave this room.” She hushed him. “Please.” Cas looked pleadingly into her eyes.  
“Don’t make me force you.” She warned slightly.  
Cas shifted, trying to move away. But she had a forceful hold. “Cas you need to get better. I don’t know what you might do with the blood in your system, try to tone it down. If anything bad happens, call me.”  
Cas looked up at her and she smiled sadly. “Come here.” She got him to sit up. “Can you drink?” She asked.  
Cas nodded, and reached for the cup, holding it in his hands. He took a gulp and set it down.  
“Cas. You need to drink it all. Don’t make me feed it to you.” She smiled.  
Cas took another small sip and coughed a little of it up. Cara licked it as it dripped down his chin. She took a sip and mouth fed him. Keeping him from coughing it up.  
After the last drop was in Cas’ mouth, he gluped it down. “Thanks.” He nodded. “Sorry.” She handed him some mouthwash and he used it thoroughly.  
“Wha? I enjoyed it, but I’d better go. Don’t want Dean finding me.” She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him gentally. “It’ll ware off in about an hour or so. See you soon?”  
He smiled and nodded, feeling somewhat better. But he grew nervous when he felt his whole body tingle and he felt slightly drunk. “Shit.” He whispered under his breath. “Please don’t become a sadistic perv.” he rambled again and again.  
He stopped when he heard Dean enter the room, he closed the door and locked it.  
“Dean.” He smiled. “Learn anything?”  
Dean nodded. “Five total people have been murdered here.”  
Cas’ stomach lurched. “Really?”  
“Yeah.” Dean agreed. “Two girls and three boys. All on their birthday.”   
“Weird.” Cas could feel his body tingle with anticipation. “No.” He whispered to himself.  
“Something wrong?” Dean asked.  
Cas was going to respond, but he felt light headed and blacked out.  
XxX WOMPY(author‘s lil’ symbol for stuff that happens next)  
“Yes.” Cas said quietly. “Something is wrong.” He smiled.  
“You okay?” Dean stood and walked over to Cas, checking his temperature.  
“I will be.” Cas pulled Dean on top of him. “Let’s play Doctor.”   
Dean was astonished. “What?” He tried to get off him but Cas was strong at that moment.  
“Will you be my Doctor and check me?” Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair.  
“You’re not Cas.” Dean knew that for sure. “Who are you?”  
“Oh. I’m Cas alright. But I’ve got some sort of spell on me.”  
“What kind of spell?” Dean asked, wanting answers.  
“You’ll need to do some convincing before I tell you anything.”  
Dean sighed, weighing two thoughts in his mind. Answers now? Or later? Not that he didn’t trust Cas, but he thought he could get more answers from this Cas than the other one. Plus he figured he didn’t have to get that physical with him. So he started with kissing Cas’ neck. He felt Cas’ shiver, and assumed that was a good thing. “Start explaining.” He whispered into Cas’ ear, and bit it lightly, continuing to kiss down his neck. He found it fun teasing Cas.  
“The spell heals you faster than usual.” Cas moaned. “But has quite a few side effects.”  
“Like?” Dean looked up into Cas’ eyes. Blue orbs stared back at him, and Dean blushed. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. But he was a professional. He could do this. He sucked on Cas’ neck, and nibbled it, licking the bruise. He could tell it was doing something to Cas. With the way he was reacting.  
“You could loose consciousness if you take it and you‘re too weak. It can give you a high.” Cas mumbled.  
“Who gave it to you?” Dean asked, and Cas glanced at him.  
“I can’t say.” He looked away.  
“Did someone come in here when I was gone?” Dean frowned.  
“I really can’t say.” He frowned.  
“Cas.” Dean made Cas look at him.  
“I can’t.” He winced.  
Dean looked into his eyes, and kissed him. He squirmed underneath him as Dean deepened the kiss, watching Cas the whole time.  
Cas’ eyes were shut tight, and a moan emitted his throat.  
“Cas.” Dean ran his tongue over Cas’ tongue and he flinched.  
“What’s your question…?” Cas panted slowly as Dean unhooked their mouths.  
“Was it someone from the group?” He asked. Getting around the question.  
Cas put his hand over his face. “Yes.”  
“And…” Dean unbuttoned Cas’ shirt a little, kissing the smooth part of his shoulder. “Was it Dan?” Dean had a good guess of who it was, but didn’t push it. Cas said nothing, so Dean straddled his hips.  
“Nooo. Dean.. I-I can’t- say..” Cas panted.  
“So it wasn’t Dan.” Dean insisted.  
Cas shook his head. “Stop Dean- I can’t give info-” His breath hitched as Dean licked his nipple.  
“Cas.” Dean smiled. “Was it May?”  
Cas groaned a no.  
“Max?”  
Cas chuckled, looking at Dean. “No, Dean. It wasn’t anyone from the group.” He bit his lip.  
Dean could tell he was lying, and bit his nipple, sucking and licking it.  
Cas tried to squirm. “I’m done playing doctor.”  
“Why?” Dean looked at him, with his intense green eyes. “Think I might break you?”  
Cas turned pale. “No.”  
He felt Cas’ body heat up. It was Dean’s turn to chuckle. “You still suck at lying.” Dean had him pinned on the mattress. There was no way Cas could get up.  
“How much time do you have left in this state?” Dean asked.  
Cas said nothing, and stared helplessly into Dean’s eyes.  
“How much time, Cas?” Dean said a little louder, causing Cas to flinch.  
“About an hour or so.” He whispered, looking away.  
“You sure?” he pulled off Cas’ shirt, throwing it onto the ground.  
“Yes.” Cas shivered. “Yes, Dean.”  
The way Cas said his name made him shiver slightly. “Cas.” He whispered into his ear.   
“Yes?” Cas purred.  
WOMPY(End of the symbol)  
“Do you know who did the killings?” Dean said quietly.  
To that Cas froze. Dean noticed his body grew cold.  
“Cas?”  
He looked straight at Dean, eyes panicked, as blood ran down the corners of his mouth. Dean immediately got off of him and sat him up.  
“Cas! It’s okay! It’s okay!” Dean reassured quickly.  
“Dean.” Cas wobbled. He looked up at Dean as he wiped the corners of his mouth with the back of his hand. “I don’t like this, at all.”  
“What’s wrong?” Dean asked, eyes worried.  
“I have to say this fast.” Blood made its way down Cas’ chin. “I attended two of their rituals.”  
“What?” Dean whispered.  
“They take the victims to the Gym and I meet them there. That’s where I was last night.” Cas admitted before throwing up some blood into the trash can Dean gave him.  
“Ugg… They perform a ritual where the blood of the sacrificed gives us a high. I don’t like the blood, but tried it and it fucked me up.” Cas’ eyes were watering, but the tears were bloody.  
“Cas that’s enough-”  
“They make the victim enjoy pain. They fucking enjoy it. Then they have this thing called a session.” Cas continued, throwing up again, more blood.  
“Cas stop. You need to rest.” Dean warned.  
“I see now. The more I admit, the more blood I throw up.” Cas chuckled.  
Dean hugged Cas tightly, and Cas sobbed.  
“Wait, Dean. Beside’s that their really nice people.” Cas hid his face in the crook of Dean’s neck.  
“So what’s up with you?” Dean asked softly. “Is this real Cas?”  
Cas shook his head. “Cas is not here. But I am only a version of the real Cas. So I am the part who would let you do what you did.” he blushed. And so did Dean.  
After a moment, he whispered. “So the real Cas likes me?”  
Cas said nothing, but looked up at him. “The session is like ending sex.” He whispered. “The first time Cara almost got me to agree with it, but I never did.” He looked accomplished. “To prove to myself that I’d rather have you. I made out with her though…”  
“So this is the true you?” Dean furrowed his brow.  
“No. My over exaggerating and loving-ish side.” Cas laughed.  
“Oh.” Dean frowned. “Okay.”  
He chuckled. “Cas probably won’t remember this, and I’m going to go. So you should probably get ready to explain.” He leaned in and kissed Dean. “Goodbye.”  
Cas crumpled onto the bed, and Dean kissed his forehead, laying him on the bed tenderly.


	3. Let the Punishment Begin....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rape. Sorry. Sad. Drama. I know.... Sorry.  
> I guess this whole thing could have lil' triggers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers. and I wrote this on 'Microsoft works' and I paste it here so the bold doesn't work when I publish.  
> Hope you like it. I know I'm posting many chapters in one day but I wrote a lot and I'm proud so I'm posting it all here now.

Ch3  
Cas awoke drowsily. “Dean?” He made out a figure and blinked in shock.  
“Morning.” Dean smiled. “How do you feel?”  
Cas took a moment, but his mind was hazy. “What happened yesterday?” He asked.  
“You told me things.” Dean quoted the word ‘Things’  
Cas said nothing, shocked. Did he screw up?  
“But it’s okay. You’ve lost quite a lot of blood. So you kind of can’t move.”  
To prove his point more Cas tried to move but couldn’t.  
“So..” Dean started, catching Cas’ attention. “You are still a virgin in this universe.”   
Cas blushed furiously. “Dea-”  
“And you are a part of the group.” He confirmed.  
Cas looked at the floor in shame, and noticed a few splotches of blood. “What’s that, Dean?”  
“You puked a few more times, and wanted to play a game.”  
“What game?”  
“Twister.”  
Cas chuckled, but didn’t know why. “I have played twister once before. I wish I remembered.”  
Dean’s ears turned red, and Cas noticed.   
“You okay, Dean?”  
“Oh, uh yeah.” Dean smiled shyly.  
Cas was silent. “What can I do if I can’t move?”  
“Stay there, I just wish we could somehow heal you quicker.” Dean hinted.  
Cas secretly understood. “I wish.”  
XxX   
Dean awoke to Cas gone. He didn’t do anything drastic. He stood quietly, and walked slowly to the bathroom, he heard shifting in there. Poking his head in, he saw Cas sitting on a floor of blood. His breath was shallow and rigid. He was crying.   
Dean said nothing and grabbed a towel, setting it on the floor and helping Cas up, he started to speak but Dean shushed him. He helped him change out of his shirt, where most of the blood had clung to, and brought him another. He set him on his bed and laid him down.  
Dean rubbed his back in slow circles until he heard the boy’s breathing go back to normal.   
In the morning, Dean awoke to Cas, who was shaking him. “Dean.” He motioned.  
“Yeah?” Dean rubbed his eyes.  
“I’m going to one of their meetings after. Want to sneak in and listen?” Cas suggested.  
Dean smiled sleepily. “Sure. I’ll be there. The Gym, right? I‘ll leave if it gets bad okay?”  
“Yeah….” Cas hesitated, and left the room. “Okay.”  
It was then when Dean realized the other Cas told him, not real Cas. What an idiot.  
XxX  
Cas walked over to the Gym, almost certain Dean was following. But Dean had learned quite well how to hide himself. And Cas was thankful for that.  
He spotted Max and May, they were chatting, when they saw Cas they ceased talking.  
“Ah, Cas.” Dan wrapped his arm around Cas’ waist.  
“Dan. What’s up? Where‘s Cara?” He asked, gesturing to his waist.  
“Not here.” Max said.  
“Cas, we heard about the blood vomiting. Is that roommate of yours asking questions?” Dan asked, grip tightening on Cas, causing him to flinch.  
“He asked about the killings, if I knew about them, and it just happened.”  
“Probably because of how revealing the answer could’ve been.” May sneered.  
Keith appeared and punched Cas in the gut. Max held him up as Keith struck again. Dana looked away from him, not wanting to watch.  
“You could’ve fucked up.” Dan warned. “We figured we could carve it into your skull that so you won’t be able to spout the truth. We doubt you would, but hey, we have to be careful.”  
WNOPE(RAPE SYMBOL)  
Dean watched from the corner, not being able to hear them. He saw the blond boy, Dan. Dan got Cas on him knees and May pulled Cas’ head back. Dean flinched when Dan unbuckled his belt, and stuck his hand in and pulled out his- A pink haired girl blocked his view, but Dean knew too well what was happening. He watched Dana turn around and cover her eyes, tears in them. She obviously didn’t want to torture Cas, but the others were okay with it. Kira supported Dana, looking away, but staying strong for her. He heard some noise, a mixture of Dan’s moaning and Cas’ choking. Dean had to focus on something else, anything else to keep him from helping Cas. After a while, Dana moved, and Dan looked like nothing had happened, but Dean knew. He fucking knew exactally what had happened. He kept playing it over and over in his head, Dan’s pants unzipping, the sounds. Dean was surprised Cas could take this.  
“I got what I needed.” Dan smiled, and left through the back door.  
“My turn.” May grabbed Cas and stabbed him in the chest. She covered his mouth to block his scream. She stood and kicked him again and again. Then she said something and Cas’ wounds healed. And she walked out.  
Max grabbed Cas and shoved him onto the floor. He used his belt to tie around Cas’ hands. Keith undid his belt buckle and slipped out his- Max blocked his view once again. He hid in the worst spot to spy on.  
“Keith!” Dana begged. “Don’t do that! PLEASE DON‘T!” Kira held her back, looking away.  
“Do what?” Dean asked himself quietly. Then he realized. Cas was going to be raped.  
“LEAVE!” Cas shouted, face turned away.  
Dana sobbed and ran out, Kira followed, not before sending a few worried glances at Cas.  
But Dean knew he wasn’t talking to them. He was talking to Dean. He didn’t want Dean to see what was about to happen. But Dean didn’t think he could move. He snapped out of it when he heard a muffled scream. Max moved and Dean saw Keith balls deep in Cas. He could see Cas’ eyes were screwed shut, he held in his breath. He watched Keith pull out slowly, only to thrust in again, causing another muffled cry. Dean thought he could see blood. His heart was pounding. Why isn’t Cas doing anything?! Keith kept thrusting, deeper and deeper. Cas’ screams got louder and louder, it went to a point to where Max shoved his dick into Cas’ mouth, ceasing his screams with choking. Dean didn’t think it could get any worse until he heard Max say “Got room for two?”   
He took his dick out of Cas’ mouth and put a large item into Cas’ mouth to keep him from screaming, then went around to where Keith was. He watched as he stuck his dick in Cas’ ass, and they both thrust their dicks in at the same time.  
Cas’ scream drove Dean to the edge. He could’ve jumped off, but realized. What would be the point? Everything Cas had to go through would be for nothing. That was his wall to keep him from the cliff.  
XxX WNOPE(END OF RAPE SYMBOL)  
When they were done, they left Cas there. After a few minutes Dean carried Cas briadal style back to their dorm. Cas all the while begging Dean, telling him he had better not stayed. Hoping he had come back just in time to help him. But they both knew the answer. Dean asked Cas if he needed anything, but Cas was silent after that. He curled up in a ball beside Dean, and he rubbed his head for a while.  
Cas didn’t move from his bed the next two days. Dean gave him the work the teachers passed on.  
Cas would do it quietly on his side, and by the time it was okay to report back to Sam, Dean did. He told Sam that Cas was too deticated to helping and he got raped. Dean wasn’t going to sugarcoat it. He explained all the info he found, except how he aquired it. The month flew by quickly and Cas was back on his feet, going to their meetings. Nothing bad happened. They all acted like nothinig happened. He doubted Cara knew. And no one was going to tell her. He found out after everyone was sacrificed a man would walk through the city, killing all. Only the ones who helped would survive. Everything would be turned upsidown. Dean didn’t follow Cas, and Cas felt he wasn’t betraying them. Dean could always ask the other Cas.  
Dean had been helping Cas with some of their homework when Cara came by.  
“Those marks okay?” She asked Cas, glancing at Dean. “I have a few pills that would take the pain away.” She smiled. If Dean didn’t know better he would’ve thought she was just trying to help, and was not a witch.  
“Oh.” Cas smiled a little, and she smiled back, handing him the pills. “Thank you.”  
“Thank you.” She smiled, and hugged him quickly. “It’s the most I can do when I can’t help you.” Her face darkened, and Cas squeazed her hand reassuringly.  
“Thank you.” He walked into the hallway and closed the door before Dean could see him kissing her. He knew she liked him, and this was the only way he thought he could thank her. She parted their lips and walked away, face flushed, and Cas walked back into his room.  
“Those what I think they are?” Dean asked.  
“I don’t know.” Cas replied.  
“Try one.” Dean suggested.  
Cas hesitated, and Dean smiled. “It couldn’t be any worse, right?”  
“Okay… but don’t provoke me.” he warned, and took two. Blood exploaded in his mouth, and he gulped it down without thinking. “Yup. It’s blood.” He sighed. “Strong.”  
To tell the truth, Dean had hoped it was. He needed answers, and knew Cas’ punishment would’ve been worse if he had tried to lie, he had told him about the murders.  
He watched as Cas’ posture changed and smiled. “Hey.”  
“Dean.” Cas smiled. “What goes on?”  
“You the one I talked to before?” Dean wondered.


	4. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answers. And biting/kissing. Stuff you TOTALLY want to read in public.  
> More to come, of course...

WOMP-Y Ch4  
“No. I’m the sadistic one.” He chuckled darkly.  
Dean backed away. “Oh. Didn’t mean to provoke you.”  
“It’s fine.” Cas strolled up to him and pushed him onto the bed. “What’s your payment?”  
“What?” He asked.  
“What’s the deal? You are here for answers, but how much per question?” Cas asked, fingers lingering over his shirt.  
“One bite? I don’t know. Something not painful.” Dean wondered aloud.  
“Well that wouldn’t be fun though. But one bite it is.” Cas smiled.  
“How much are you able to tell me?” Dean asked.  
Cas straddled his hips, bending down and biting lightly on his ear. “Probably a lot, depends on the question.” He whispered in his ear.  
“How many people need to be killed?”  
Cas kissed below his ear, before sucking lightly. “Twelve.”   
“And how many have been killed so far?”  
He continued to kiss down Dean’s jaw line and down his neck, until he bit down, sucking, and licking a certain spot. “Six or seven.”  
Dean wondered for a moment before asking. “Does this part of you like me too?”  
Cas looked up at him, smiling, and sucked on his lip, biting it slowly. “You tell me. What do you think?” He continued to unbutton Dean’s shirt and leave small marks down his chest. “Yes or no?”  
Dean opened his mouth to respond but his breath caught when Cas licked his nipple.  
“Dean. Please tell me.” Cas smiled. “Yes or no?”  
Dean tried to talk again but Cas started to suck on it, biting it every now and then. “Ca-”  
“Dean.” Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “Tell me.”  
“Yes.” Dean guessed, and let out a gasp when a hand went down his thigh. “Cas-”  
“Shut up.” Cas hissed. “Ask another question.”  
Dean said nothing for a moment. “Why?”  
Cas stopped, and thought for a moment. “Because the more your question make me have to think, the more I can do to you.” He palmed Dean through his pants for a moment, causing him to harden a bit.  
“Can you stop?”  
Cas continued. “Do you want me to?”  
“Yes.” Dean said quietly, not sure if he meant it or not.  
Cas stopped. “Next question.”  
“How can we stop the witches?”  
Cas started straddling Dean again, moving his hips in circling motions. “I…” He started, blood dripping from his mouth, which he wiped away, Dean didn‘t notice.  
Dean felt himself harden quite a bit more. When he realized Cas was the reason he was fully hard.  
“I don’t know.” Cas laughed nervously. “You stumped me, now I get to punish you.”  
“How is that fai-” Dean’s breath caught when Cas undid his pants, to distracted to notice the lie. “What are you-”  
Cas took hold of the base of his dick and took it in his mouth.  
Dean gasped. “Stop, Cas. This isn’t-”  
Cas bobbed his head up and down, catching Dean off guard. A moan escaped his lips. His fingers found Cas’ hair and he tangled them in it. Cas continued to bob his head, taking in all of Dean. He bit his lip but a moan had already started escaping it. Cas kept him firmly on the bed, and part of him was okay with that. He couldn’t think, his thoughts were all jumbled and he groaned softly when Cas came up to speak. “Next question, Dean.”  
Dean tried to think of a good question, but he couldn’t think. “Are we going to have sex?” He asked.  
Cas smiled. “Depends.” He gripped Dean’s dick firmly in his hand, and started pumping slowly.  
“How old are you?” He asked. “Like in the other dimension.”  
Cas pumped faster, and Dean moaned pretty loudly. Cas placed his lips on Dean’s and stuck his tongue inside. They explored each other’s mouths, but Cas wanted him to pay more attention to his dick, and pumped harder. Dean let his head fall back. Another good sized moan escaped his lips. “Cas… I’m gonna….!” He said and Cas wrapped his mouth over his dick again, licking the slit open as Dean came. Cas swallowed it and licked his lips.  
“Nice job, Dean.” He laughed. “I lost count. I‘m not the part that remembers.”  
Dean looked up at him, and kissed him hard. “I think I love you.” He said.  
“Think? Yeah right. You love me. It’s obvious, I wish the real me could figure it out. Anyway I’m going to go. Bye bye.” Cas stood and fell onto his bed.  
XxX  
Dean had dreamt about Cas that night. Cas was moaning his name. Doing things to each other Dean never thought they’d ever do. Cas’ lips, his eyes, his moans. Dean loved it all.  
WOMP-Y  
Cas awoke slowly, his mind hazy. He hated how he couldn’t remember. But his back felt a little better. He stretched and looked over to Dean’s bed, which Dean wasn’t in. He heard the shower on and knocked on the door. “Dean?” He asked.  
“Y-yeah?” He replied through the door.  
“I’m going to class then attend a few more meetings for school and the group.”   
“O-okay.”   
Cas paused. “You okay?”  
“Oh, yeah. I’m fine. See you soon.”   
“Dean.” He opened the door slowly, and closed it, facing the door.  
“Yeah?” Dean asked quietly.  
“Did I do anything?” He asked quietly. “The pills were stronger so I blacked out more than I usually would… Dean… What did I do?” He noticed Dean wouldn’t be very descriptive on what went on when Cas took the blood.  
“You were weird.” Dean admitted, Cas flinched. “But aren’t you always.” He chuckled.  
“So you aren’t going to tell me?” Cas asked quietly.  
“Cas…” Dean pleaded. “The other you was very quiet. I realized that depending on the day you take the blood a part of you appears.” Dean thought it made sense.  
Cas nodded, and curled up. “When can we leave?”  
“We’re so close, Cas. Don’t worry.” Dean sighed, and turned off the shower.  
Cas stood. “I know how to stop the witches.”  
Dean jerked his head, realizing the other Cas had lied. And he didn’t notice.  
“We wait for them to try and kill Sarah.” He frowned.  
“Sarah? Like redhead Sarah?” At Cas’ nod Dean changed into his clothes quickly.  
“She’ll die sometime today… Oh shit.” Cas bolted from the room, and ran down the hall, getting yelled at by two teachers, Dean ran after him. He ran into the girls dorm and up the hall. They heard a scream and Cas slammed open one of the room doors. “Stop!” He yelled, and rushed in.


	5. Our Feelings Come To An Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't read in public I guess. The first part's okay. Dean and Cas understand their feelings but Cara doesn't know when to quit.

Ch5  
Sarah was being choked by a man, whom Cas could tell was a skeleton. He grabbed it and it flung him into the wall. Dean grabbed it and held it back.   
Cas looked into it’s dark eyes and whispered something. It fell to the ground in a pile of bones. Dean collected them quickly.  
“What happened?!” A teacher bolted in quickly.  
“A- a man came in..” Sarah whimpered. “He tried to strangle me and..”  
“He ran out.” Cas frowned. “He bolted out the door to the left.”  
Sarah looked at him, but Dean agreed. “We have to get him. He might’ve been the one who murdered the others.”  
When the teachers ran out, Dean shut the door.  
“Why’d you lie?” Sarah spouted.   
“Do you think they’ll believe the man turned into a skeleton?” Dean asked. “They’ll think you’re on drugs.”  
“But I’m not!” She whispered harshly.  
“You think they’ll believe you?!” Cas hissed. “They won’t.”  
Sarah paused, and slowly nodded. “What do I do?” She looked up at Dean.  
“Stay with us.” he answered simply. “We’ll protect you.”   
She nodded and they ran out of the room. Cas was ahead, Sarah in between them. Cas had ran to the chairman’s office.  
“Wait here.” He whispered, and entered the room.  
Dean waited and smiled at Sarah. “It’s okay.”  
XxX  
Dean sat on his bed, and Cas on his.  
“So what’s the plan.” He asked abruptly.  
“I will watch him rise.” Cas whispered.  
“What? Where will I be?” Dean corrected.  
“Helping, probably.” Cas smiled. “But I don’t think we’ll survive in this dimension.”  
“What does that mean?” Dean raised an eyebrow.  
“Dean. I have something to tell you. If I hadn’t come to this dimension I probably wouldn’t of realized it in time, but..” He bit his lip. “ I like you. Like like like you.”  
WOMP   
Dean smiled and walked up to Cas. “How do you feel when I go like this?” He asked, and leaned down, kissing Cas on the lips lightly.  
Cas said nothing, eyes wide, and touched his lips. “I’ve done this before?” He asked.  
“You don’t remember it, but that doesn’t matter. Let’s make it so you’ll remember.”  
He leaned in again and kissed Cas, slowly, passionately. He kissed back. He led his hands up slowly through Dean’s hair. He pulled back slowly. “I sort of am starting to remember. I want to try something. This is so familiar.” He sat up and pulled Dean down so he was on top. He placed tender kisses down Dean’s jaw. Going up a few times to nibble on his ear.  
“Sorry Cas.” Dean smirked, toping Cas. “I’m no bottom.”  
Cas smiled a little. “What about you?”  
“I love you, Cas. And I know you love me.” Dean nibbled on Cas’ neck. “So I’m going to make you feel good before we fight the boss.”  
Cas paused, but nodded. “I trust you Dean.”  
Dean chuckled and Cas sat up. He slowly slid Cas’ shirt off, all the while watching each other closely. He let Cas take off his shirt. And Dean stood, holding his hand out to Cas, who took it. Dean walked over to the door, and locked it. He kissed Cas’s neck slowly, taking his time. He bit at Cas’ ear, arousing the smaller boy.  
Dean brought them over to his bed, and kicked off his pants, he pulled off Cas’ pants too, not breaking their lips. Cas moaned into the kiss as Dean straddled him. “Dean.” Cas whispered.  
“Yes?” He asked. “Anything. Ask anything, I’ll do it.”  
“If I wanted an actual first time, I’d want it to be with you.” Cas eyed him. “I don’t think we’d ever have this kind of time back in our world.”  
“I’d find time.” Dean smiled and continued kissing down Cas’ neck. He licked his nipple, gauging a reaction. He bit it and sucked. A moan escaped the angels’ lips.  
“Deeaaann.” He moaned again. “I love you.”  
“I know.” Dean smiled, and kissed him, parting his mouth and adding tongue.  
He felt Cas’ hands slide up and down his back.  
“If you are sure you want to do this, I have to prep you first.” Dean warned.  
“Okay. I would like to go all the way, Dean.” Cas nodded.  
Dean turned Cas on his back and told Cas to lick his fingers. Cas did so, and put them in his mouth, licking and sucking them. After a moment, Dean pulled them out and slid one in Cas. He felt Cas flinch, and eased his way in. “You okay?” He asked, and Cas nodded. He slowly added another finger. Cas tangled his fingers into the sheets. He had never felt these sensations before and silently cherished them. He knew he loved Dean, and with Dean touching him like this, he was more aroused than ever. Dean slowly sissored his way into a third finger, shifting them and thrusting them slowly. A moan escaped Cas mouth. His fingers grazed a weird spot and Cas shoved his head into the pillow before letting out an interesting noise. Dean trailed his fingers back to that spot again and applied more pressure to it. Cas’ fingers gripped the sheets tighter and murmured something like “Oh my god Dean yes.” Dean found it more than arousing.  
“Dean, please.” Cas panted. “Go ahead. I want you. Please?”  
Dean nodded slowly. And slowly shoved the tip in. He inched his way in slowly. Cas clenched up and Dean waited for him to relax before continuing. When halfway in, he thrusted a little, seeing what would happen. Cas moaned loudly. Dean went in farther, and thrusted a little harder, continuing that pace. Cas tangled his hands in Dean’s hair and arched his back, moaning like there was no tomorrow. Dean kept kissing him, enjoying the sounds and feeling this gave him. He reached his hand over and started pumping Cas’ erect dick. He gasped, and Dean found a nice rhythm. He tried to find that one rough patch in Cas. When he found it Cas called Dean’s name loudly. He hit it again and again, harder and harder until Cas was screaming his name. But he had to cover it up with his mouth. He kissed him deeply. And pumped in time with his thrusts. Their body’s fit perfectly between one another, and their lips… were made for each other. Dean had never felt this way during sex before, he wanted to cherish everything, he wanted Cas to feel good, and it wasn’t cheap sex, it was probably the best.  
“I think I’m gunna..” Cas whispered. Dean nodded, and pumped harder. Cas came and Dean thrusted throughout the orgasm, making it last. And then coming only seconds after.  
After a few moments, he pulled out and they laided next to each other. Dean stroked hair out of Cas’ eyes and kissed him.  
“This was nice.” Cas blushed.  
“Indeed.” Dean smiled, and kissed Cas’ forehead tenderly.  
They fell asleep in each other’s arms.   
WOMP  
When Cas awoke, Dean was with him. “Morning, angel. Take a shower while I go get breakfast. ” He leaned down and kissed him.  
Cas blushed, remembering last night. “Okay. “  
He got into the shower. And smiled at the warmth that washed over him. He heard the door open quickly. “Back already?” He asked aloud To no response he opened the bathroom door halfway and looked out. Cara stood in the middle of the room, panting. “We have to start.” She whispered. “The meeting is in a few mintues. Tomorrow everything will be over.”  
Cas nodded solemnly. “Understood.”  
She watched him, eyes traveling over his body. “Got lucky last night?” She paused, and Cas blushed and remembered the marks Dean had left, he had said he needed to claim him.  
“Uh… yeah.” He nodded, embarrassed.  
“Who’s the lucky lady?” She asked again. He could tell she wasn’t happy, hurt lurked in her eyes.  
“Cara… I.. I’m so sorry.” He whispered.  
“Max and May are a couple. Keith and Kira are one.” She was angry.  
“For one, Keith scares Kira so she’s afraid to break up with him.” Cas winced when she stepped towards him.  
“Why can’t we be like them, Cas?” She begged. “I like you, I really do!”  
“I know you do.” He whispered, she took another step closer.  
“Mark me.” She whispered, voice hushed. “Like whoever marked you. Mark me too.” She got really close to him.  
“Why? Why would you want a mark from someone who doesn’t feel the same?” Cas wondered, he looked into her sad eyes.  
“Just please.”  
The door swung open and Dean walked in.


	6. Meet Hybid-Chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It. All. Ends. Here.  
> Time to kill the man who calls himself Lucifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be okay, but the next few after that will be gory and bloody. No one survives probably. I haven't wrote it yet. Any suggestions?

Ch6  
“What did I just walk into?” He asked.  
“Please, Cas.” She ignore Dean.  
Cas glanced from her to Dean.  
She followed his gaze and looked at him.  
“He gave you thoes?” She asked, gesturing to Dean.  
When Cas turned red it confirmed her suspisions.   
“I’m competing against him?” She laughed bitterly. “Fucking kidding me? Fine. Do it then I’ll let him live.” She twisted her hand and Dean started to choke.  
“Stop!” Cas yelled.  
“Do it.” She whispered, harsh.  
Cas looked at her to Dean. He thought if he did that it would be rude. “Not in front of him.” He whispered sadly. “I don’t want him to watch.”  
She agreed, and snapped her fingers, Dean lost concousness.  
She watch him as he turned around and put on pants and a shirt. He turned and walked up to her, kissing her deeply. He legs gave out immedeatly, so he went to his knees too. He kissed her jaw line, and trailed down to her shoulder, leaving cute, little marks. He bit lightly, sucked, and licked the small bruises. She shivered in delight.  
When he was done, she smiled, and left the room.   
XxX  
When Dean woke up, he was alone in his room, and it was nightfall. “Are you serious??” He asked aloud, and rushed down towards the Gym. No one was there. “Shit” he whispered. “Cas never told me where they’d be…” He ran down to the office. “Where’s Cas setting up the meeting?” He requested.  
XxX  
Cas had set the table gingerly. He laid out a few colored objects in a row beneath the table, and got everything ready. His group walked in and sat down. Two spots weren’t taken. He sat nearest to the door.   
The board started and they started talking about the summoning.  
He waited patiently before he watched Cara enter the room, he got up and closed the door behind her. He checked all the doors but one wouldn’t close. He then grabbed their attention. “This is the summoning.” Cara started chanting something quickly and Cas opened the closet that didn’t want to close. A skeleton was leaning out and it had a weird seal on it, not like the others.  
He turned and Cara had taken off her shirt, the same symbol on her of that on the skeleton.  
She screamed something and the dorm had a black out. Cas could already hear the thunderstorm approach. There was a big city close to the dorms.  
There was a terrible earthquake as everyone in the room was panicking. Keith was trying to get out of the room but all the doors were locked. Cas’ eyes were adjusting quickly to the darkness. He noticed the skeleton was changing into an organism. “Shit shit….shit!” Cas whispered, and grabbed the objects, throwing them at the organism. They’d seep deep into it and it exploded. Cas smiled for a moment, before the pieces came back together and a single light in the center of the room turned on. The man smiled. “Guess who~?” He smiled, and the earthquake stopped. Cas ran up and shoved the demon blade in his chest. He smiled and threw Cas off. “You’re not human.” He laughed.  
“Neither are we.” The others faced him. “Master.” May bowed.  
“What? You petty humans got me out? The only real witch was this child.” He pointed to Cara. She stared up at him, and bowed. “Welcome home master.”  
“Please, call me Lucifer.” His laugh was suffocating to Cas.  
“You can’t be.” Cas stood tall. “I know Lucifer. You’re not him.”  
The man turned to Cas, and wrapped his hand around his neck, lifting him off the ground. “And you aren’t from this dimension.”  
Cas struggled and took out the angel blade, shoving it deep into his chest. He screamed and let him go. Cas pulled it out.  
“What are you?” He spat. “You aren’t a witch, nor a human. That’s for sure.”  
“I’m an angel of the lord.” Cas replied, showing his wings.  
He heard the others gasp.  
“Okay, okay. I’m not Lucifer. I guess I am sort of a hybrid between an angel, demon, and witch.”  
“Is that even possible?” Cas stood, shocked.  
“Yes. My parents were a witch and an angel, but when mother was pregnant she was raped by a demon, turning me into the satanic beast I‘ve come to be.”  
“Then why didn’t the demon blade work?” Cas asked.  
Keith stood. “I will kill this man to prove my loyalty.” He ran at Cas, and he turned, placing his fingers on his head, knocking him out.  
Cara stood slowly, hiding behind the hybrid.  
“Hush hush, my child. I will protect you.” Hybrid-man stated to Cara. “After I kill my half brother.”  
Cas pulled on an article of clothing.   
“A trench coat?” Hybrid-chan raised an eyebrow. “Really?”  
“And I’ve never felt more like an angel.” Cas smiled.


End file.
